Limited Dating Options
by MTL17
Summary: In a small town like Purgatory dating options are extremely limited. Although that's not the main reason Wynonna allows Waverly to seduce her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Wynonna Earp** **. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Waverly Earp was excited. It was weird to be excited about moving back into your childhood home, especially as in this case it was the place her Daddy had been killed and her eldest sister had been dragged screaming away in the night to be slaughtered by monsters. But ironically despite the bad memories with the protection spell now back up and running it was the safest place in all of her hometown of Purgatory. Maybe the world. It was certainly the only place in town Waverly felt safe, but mostly that had nothing to do with the spell and everything to do with her big sister Wynonna who had finally moved back to town after years of being MIA.

"Fuckin' hell!" Wynonna swore as she lifted the last of Waverly's boxes out of the car and glared at her sister, "What the hell is in this one, your rock collection?"

It was a little more complicated than that, but knowing that Wynonna didn't want an explanation Waverly just smiled sweetly and told her, "Love you sis."

For a long second Wynonna just stared at her, then she swore and grumbled again as she slowly made her way back into the house. Waverly closed the boot, then locked the car and the front door behind them as she followed her sister into their home. After all, spell or not, you couldn't be too careful. For every other box Waverly had followed Wynonna to her bedroom and helped pack whatever was in it, but this time she followed her sister to the stairs and then stopped. Partly because she wanted Wynonna's curiosities to get the better of her and look inside the box without her permission, but mostly because she wanted to watch her big sister's cute butt as she ascended the stairs.

Even before the rest of the family was taken from them Waverly had always felt a deep connection with Wynonna. For most of her life she had thought it was too deep, but after not seeing Wynonna for three long years Waverly had decided it wasn't deep enough. That what they had wasn't enough. That she wasn't going to hide behind barely appropriate affection any more. That she would go after what she wanted, the world be damned. As Waverly was pretty sure it wouldn't even be that hard, given the way Wynonna looked at her when she came back down the stairs. Did Waverly mention she was excited?

"I'm goin' out." Wynonna mumbled as she reached the landing.

"What!" Waverly exclaimed, "Where? Why?"

"Relax kid." Wynonna said dismissively, "I'm just gettin' a liquid dinner."

"I don't think so!" Waverly said firmly, moving to block the path, and then continuing to move as Wynonna childishly tried to get around her before she exclaimed, "Wynonna Earp! When was the last time ya had a home-cooked meal?"

Wynonna shrugged and then mumbled, "Don't know."

"Well ya gettin' one tonight!" Waverly said, quickly adding, "No buts!"

"But Mom!" Wynonna whined petulantly, and sarcastically.

Waverly sighed, "It's fine, you can drink here. I made sure to get some beers when I went shoppin' earlier."

"Since when does the store here sell to miners." Wynonna scoffed.

"You know damn well I'm over 21, jackass." Waverly grumbled.

There was a long pause and then Wynonna folded her arms and grumbled, "So, how much did you get?"

"Six six-packs." Waverly answered.

"Awww, you know me so well." Wynonna smirked, suddenly pulling Waverly into a tight hug and kissing her forehead, "I love you sis."

"I love you too." Waverly said softly. "So, so much. More than anything."

They held that hug for a while, and then Wynonna awkwardly pulled back and admitted, "I've missed you."

"Aww, me too." Waverly beamed happily.

"Right then." Wynonna said, feeling really awkward after all that affection, "I'm gonna watch some TV. Get to cooking woman!"

Waverly cried out as Wynonna emphasised her last words by smacking her ass roughly, clearly acting up the ass hole husband stereotype. See, Wynonna had started this running joke years ago that she was the ass hole husband and Waverly was the neglected wife, but Waverly had never found it funny. Mostly she found it too on the nose. But not tonight. Tonight she would not be neglected any more. And she was pretty sure all it would take was loosening the guard of her 'husband' with a good meal and some cheap beer, and then Waverly would have what she always wanted. Which was of course Wynonna.

*

Wynonna finished her fourth, or maybe fifth, beer, belched softly and dropped the empty bottle onto the floor with the rest. Waverly had given up scolding her after the first time, possibly because she was feeling guilty that Wynonna had only been back in town a few days and she had already saved her life on multiple occasions, although also possibly because Waverly was just as comfortable snuggling together on the couch of their childhood home as Wynonna was. And God was Wynonna comfortable. Happy even. Her belly was full of a home-cooked meal, she was pleasantly buzzed from the beers and she was snuggled up with the person she loved most in the world watching crappy TV. If she wasn't a hell bound deviant it would have been perfect.

"It's kind of sad..." Waverly said softly into her older sister's shoulder, "But this is easily the best date I've ever had."

Wynonna smirked, and then against her better judgement admitted, "Yeah, me too."

Waverly smiled happily into her neck. Then she began to kiss it. Wynonna desperately tried to tell herself it was a sisterly sign of affection. Like a kiss on the cheek. Which Waverly may have been trying to do, but just not had the energy. After all, the younger girl was almost as exhausted as she was. But it kept happening, Waverly even pushing her hair aside so she could cover more of Wynonna's neck in soft little pecks. At which point Wynonna should have pushed Waverly away, run out the house, got in her car and got the hell out of this accursed town before she could do any damage to her beloved sister, or it least yell at Waverly for trying something like this.

Instead Wynonna spent several minutes softly sighing and whimpering before she finally said something, and even then it was none too forceful, "Waverly... stop..."

To her credit Waverly did, but only to whisper in her elder sibling's ear, "Why? I've seen the way you look at me. It's the same way I look at you. After... everything, don't we deserve some happiness?"

Finally having the strength to move Wynonna turned her body sideways so she could look directly into her sister's eyes and firmly tell her, "Waverly, I'm already going to hell. Please don't make me drag you there with me."

For a second Waverly just stared at her, then she whispered, "You're worth it."

Then Waverly closed her eyes and quickly kissed her. Wynonna saw it coming. She should have stopped it. She could have stopped it. Her hands even came up, but all they did was hold Waverly in place as she kissed her. Wynonna briefly hoped it would be enough that she didn't kiss back, that Waverly would be so discouraged that she would stop and run to her room, but that little taste of what she truly wanted was just too much for Wynonna and after only seconds she began kissing back. Gently at first, but then Waverly jumped on top of her, her perfect little ass resting on Wynonna's lap, with her hands cupping her face and her little tongue pushing into her mouth.

That was when Wynonna lost every ounce of self-control she had. Grabbing onto that amazing butt and squeezing it Wynonna forced Waverly's tongue back into her mouth and mercilessly bullied it with her own for maybe a minute, then she picked the younger brunette up, gently placed her down so she was lying flat on her back on the couch with her own body resting on top of her. Throughout that Wynonna never broke the kiss. In fact it may have become even more passionate, although sadly it ended shortly after she switched their positions as she shoved her hand down her little sister's pants and directly into her panties, causing Waverly to gasp and break the kiss.

Waverly followed that gasp up with a moan as her big sister started to kiss her neck and rub her already extremely wet pussy. Which was a little surprising. Her wetness, that is. Or at least how much there was of it already. But then she had been aching for Wynonna ever since she first saw her again. Or ever since she realised it was her. Then again she had always wanted Wynonna just like this, and now she finally had her. She was kissing her. Touching her. On top of her. Topping her. And yet it wasn't enough. Waverly had always been greedy, and as good as this all felt she desperately wanted more. And she was officially done with not asking for what she really wanted.

"Inside." Waverly whimpered, "Please Wynonna... I, I need you... inside of me. Please? I need it. I need you, so bad."

There was a brief silence, and then Wynonna whimpered, "You made me do this."

Then Wynonna shoved a finger inside of her pussy, and Waverly cried out with blissful joy. She almost couldn't believe it. Nothing had ever felt this good. Not even close. Except when seconds later when Wynonna began slamming her finger in and out of her at a pace that Waverly would have complained about if it had been anyone else, but because it was her older sister she just cried out happily and held Wynonna tightly against her, terrified at her big sister would freak out and stop. Or worse try and leave without making Waverly cum first. Not that Waverly ever wanted Wynonna to leave. She wanted them to stay like this forever.

At the same time she wanted more. Now her pussy had relaxed and got used to the pace she wanted it faster. She wanted it harder. She wanted her sister to make her cum. Which wouldn't take much given that this was her biggest fantasy come true, and she had been so close to it for days that she could almost taste it, and everything Wynonna was doing was pushing her closer to the edge of orgasm. Well, everything except the constant whimpers in her ear of 'you made me do this' but Waverly could easily ignore those, especially without even having to ask Wynonna pushed a finger inside her and increase the pace ever so slightly, which was all it took to make Waverly cum on her big sister's fingers.

It was easily the most powerful climax of Waverly's young life, although that really wasn't saying much. In such a small town like Purgatory there were extremely limited dating options, and the few options she did have didn't know how to touch her half as well as her half drunk sister. The only thing which could have made it better was if Wynonna could actually look at her while they were making love. Although Wynonna's thumb beginning to rub her clit and another finger being added into her cunt was a hell of a consolation prize, even if Waverly greedily would have liked to have both. Not that she complained. In fact she didn't complain very loudly as Wynonna fingered her through orgasm after orgasm.

Wynonna knew she should stop, but she just couldn't. She was inside Waverly. She was inside of her baby sister's tight little cunt. A cunt which had clearly never been fucked properly, or stretched out with a big dick, and Wynonna wanted to help Waverly out with that in a very unsisterly way. It was so, so wrong but it was all Wynonna could do not to shove her whole hand inside of Waverly, or retrieve one of her dildos so she could give her kid sister a proper fucking. Yes, Wynonna could just about stick to fucking her little sister only with three fingers, but no matter how much she knew she should she just couldn't stop completely.

It was to intoxicating. Feeling Waverly cum underneath her, and on her fingers, was the greatest thing that Wynonna had ever felt. Everything she knew it would be. And it still wasn't enough. As much as she adored feeling her little sister's pussy clenching around her fingers with each orgasm she squeezed out of her, and the constant whimpers, whines, groans and squeals coming out of Waverly's mouth Wynonna craved more. And while she could resist the urge to violate her baby sister's body even more the urge to get some satisfaction for herself was so overwhelming that eventually she had to give in to it. She just couldn't help it.

She just couldn't resist pulling her fingers out of her little sister's cunt, standing up, hastily undoing her belt and pushing her jeans and boxers down to her knees and then looking at Waverly expectantly. There was then a few long seconds of silence before Wynonna ordered, "Eat me."

It came out as a weak mumble, but from the look in her eyes it was clear Waverly got the message. Although it took longer than Wynonna would have liked for Waverly to lean her head forwards, and when she did it was very hesitant and just as she reached her destination she darted her head to the side, totally taking Wynonna by surprise as Waverly wrapped her mouth around the fingers which had just pounded her pussy. Both sisters let out a primal groan of lust, then Wynonna swore as Waverly started greedily sucking her own juices off of her fingers. She got all of it in like three seconds, but continued sucking, Waverly locking eyes with Wynonna after about a minute and clearly daring her to do something.

"Fucking tease!" Wynonna swore, pulling her fingers out of the younger girl's mouth, wrapping them in Waverly's brown hair and roughly shoving her kid sister's face into her cunt.

Wynonna then swore again as Waverly immediately started licking her pussy nice and eagerly, her little tongue like heaven against her big sister's womanhood. Or perhaps as close to it as either of them would get to heaven now, Wynonna once again filled with remorse as she looked down at her sweet baby sister in between her legs. Wynonna had bought a first-class ticket to hell when she killed her father. It didn't matter that it was an accident, or she had been trying to save him from Demons, she had done it and deserve whatever she got. But not Waverly. Not sweet, innocent, perfect Waverly. She didn't deserve that. And yet Wynonna just couldn't push her away, standing there selfishly as she allowed the younger girl to commit such an unspeakable act.

Waverly was in heaven. Well, maybe more so a few minutes ago, but this was a whole different type of heaven. A new kind of heaven. Not that the heaven she'd experienced on her own could compare to what had happened when her big sister had fingered her, but at least it was a familiar ballpark. This was something completely out of Waverly's comfort zone. Part of her wished it wasn't. That she had been brave enough to seek out those kinds of women and experiment like so many girls her age did, only not just for fun but to prepare her for this. However at the same time she was glad she had waited. Glad that her sister's pussy was the first she was tasting, and if she had her way the only pussy she would ever taste.

Why would she ever want to taste a pussy which didn't belong to Wynonna? It couldn't possibly taste this good. Nothing ever had, and nothing ever would. And how could it? Because it wasn't just the flavour, it was the fact that this was the ultimate forbidden fruit, the one that Waverly had not so secretly been aching for ever since she hit puberty. Not that anyone except herself and Wynonna knew that of course, but that was plenty, especially as up until now it had been something unspoken between them, the fact they never talked about it clearly driving Wynonna away as much as almost anything else.

Of course the danger was that finally crossing this line would drive Wynonna away again, which had always been one of Waverly's worst nightmares. It was the worst, if she didn't count the one about the Demons or something else getting to Wynonna and thus leaving Waverly completely alone in this world. But she wouldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let Wynonna walk away this time. Even if this had to be a one-time thing, the fact was that she needed Wynonna in her life in some form or another, even if it was as someone Waverly couldn't have. After all, she was never supposed to have her, so maybe Waverly should just count her blessings and enjoy this while it lasted.

The idea that if this ever happened it would only be a one-time thing was another recurring nightmare of Waverly's, which was threatening to be upgraded to worst nightmare the longer she licked her big sister's pussy. Which was why she'd settle for it if she'd had too, but Waverly was going to try her damnedest to make sure that not only did Wynonna stay in town, but that she fucked Waverly every night. Or at least allowed Waverly the privilege of eating her pussy. Oh yes, Waverly would be allowed to eat her sister's pussy every night, and Wynonna would become just as addicted to her tongue as she had become to the bottle.

Wynonna spent the first five minutes after Waverly started licking her pussy swearing like a sailor. There was no rhyme, reason or pattern, just every swearword under the sun gradually leaving her lips. Most of it was said in soft moans or whimpers, although there was the occasional cry or gasp as Waverly's wicked little tongue lingered on her clit. It was downright mortifying. Not the incest, well, kind of the incest, but mostly the overwhelmed sounds leaving her lips. Worse still she could barely remain on her feet, and even though she would like to believe that was from a good days work of sending Demons back to hell it was mostly her little sister's tongue which was turning her legs to jelly. God, Wynonna needed a drink.

Turning back to the few remaining bottles left on the coffee table Wynonna bit her lip. Trying to go for one would be beyond rude, and worse it threatened to disrupt the licking, so really didn't seem worth it. At first. Then Wynonna was hit with a fresh wave of guilt over what she was doing and her need for her vice of choice became unbearable. So she reached for the nearest bottle, tightening the gentle grip she had in her kid sister's hair so she could hold her in place while doing it. Of course when she seceded she had to let go Waverly's head momentarily so she could get to the opener in her jacket pocket and remove the lid, but once that was done she went back to holding that pretty little head, because God forbid she wasn't acting possessively over Waverly for more than five seconds.

It often baffled Wynonna that no one could tell she secretly wanted to fuck her sister. Now she had actually acted on that impulse, or more accurately failed to stop herself, she didn't expect anything to change. Apparently get you away with a lot if your big sister goes missing when you're young and you accidentally kill your father. People expect you to be fucked up. So much so being over protective of your remaining sister so much that you punch someone if they so much as look at her wrong doesn't even raise an eyebrow. God, this was so fucked up. Wynonna was fucked up, and once again she was making it worse.

With that last thought Wynonna took her first glorious drink of her latest beer. She then took one look at who was in between her legs and then downed the bottle. She then repeated the earlier process a few times, until Waverly obviously got annoyed and started concentrating on Wynonna's clit. Which caused Wynonna to let out another embarrassing cry, and nearly crumbled to the ground in a half drunken heap. Instead she tightened her grip on Waverly's hair again and slowly and awkwardly guided herself back down to the couch, where she slowly savoured that last beer while ignoring the woman giving her head like a total 'Alpha male' ass hole. Or at least she tried.

This time Waverly refused to be neglected or ignored, not only hammering Wynonna's clit with her tongue but taking that sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth and sucking on it. That almost made Wynonna choke on her beer. It did make her arch her back and make the hand on the back of Waverly's a lot less possessive. Actually it was still very possessive, but instead of that being the only reason Wynonna started using it as the way to keep Waverly in place. Not that seemed like she was going anywhere, but the little brat had always been a tease, and Wynonna was passed the point where she could tolerate that.

Shortly after finishing her beer and dropping the empty bottle so carelessly it broke only a few feet away from where Waverly was eating her out Wynonna was suddenly filled with a desperate need which had nothing to do with alcohol and everything to do with cumming. Specifically cumming in her baby sister's hot little mouth and all over her pretty little face. Just like Wynonna had been fantasising about for years. But now her fantasy was about to become a reality. No matter what she had to do or say to make it happen Wynonna needed to cum. She needed to cum for Waverly.

"Make me cum kid!" Wynonna ordered, almost angrily, "Make me fucking cum! You wanted this, right Wave? Mmmmmm fuck, you wanted this? You wanted me? Then fucking do it! Fuck me! Fuck me with your fucking tongue you little bitch! Fuckkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssssss, use your tongue, USE YOUR FUCKING TONGUE, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Fortunately for Wynonna it didn't take much encouragement for Waverly to shove her tongue as deep as it would go into her and start fucking her with it. Well, she did pause momentarily once her tongue was actually inside her, Waverly clearly enjoying the novelty of having her big sister's pussy wrapped around her tongue. Wynonna had to admit she enjoyed that little pause too, but not as much as the sensation of her kid sister's tongue starting to fuck her cunt. That was pretty much the best thing ever, and caused Wynonna to let out an embarrassingly high-pitched scream as she began using both hands to shove her little sister's face as deep as it would go into her pussy.

Luckily Wynonna lost the ability to feel shame about the sounds she was making, and what she was doing, when a short while later she was met with the most powerful climax of her life. Whether Waverly was a natural pussy pleaser, or Wynonna was caught up in finally crossing the line and indulging in this taboo, or just because it had been so long since she'd had a decent lay, or a combination of all three, Wynonna came incredibly hard and just kept going, Waverly obviously determined to make her cum just as much as Wynonna had made her cum when she had fingered her little sister. Which, at least in that moment, Wynonna had no problem with. No problem at all.

Waverly had been wrong. So very wrong. So wonderfully wrong. Because she had thought nothing could taste better than her big sister's pussy cream, but then Wynonna came and Waverly's mouth was flooded with something even better. The second it hit her taste-buds she went berserk, quickly pulling her tongue out of her older sibling, wrapping her mouth even more tightly around Wynonna's entrance than it was before and then she proceeded to swallow as much of her sister's cum as she possibly could. As she hadn't done this before, and there was just so much of it, Waverly didn't get nearly enough. Hell, it felt like she barely got half, and she wanted more. She needed more.

So no, Waverly wasn't trying to make her big sister cum just as much as Wynonna had made her cum when she had been fingered. She was determined to make her big sister cum more than Wynonna had made her cum when she had been fingered. She was determined to squeeze every drop of cum out of Wynonna's pussy. Ideally she would swallow every drop, but when it quickly became clear she couldn't Waverly was more than happy to settle for swallowing as much as she could and letting the rest cover her face, as it literally felt like she was being marked as property of Wynonna Earp, something she had secretly been for years now.

Mostly Waverly's attempts to do that involved endlessly tongue fucking Wynonna's pussy, but eventually she did try switching it up by going back to licking and sucking Wynonna's clit while slipping a finger inside her cunt. Apparently though Wynonna didn't like that much, or she liked it too much, because shortly afterwards Wynonna arched her back and started grinding her cunt into her baby sister's face, making it almost impossible for Waverly to breathe, let alone continue fucking her sister. Although there was a great deal of appeal to having her older sibling using her face like a fuck pad, Waverly going limp and just allowing Wynonna to do whatever she liked to her.

Just as Waverly thought she was about to pass out Wynonna pulled her up into a kiss which was so deep and passionate Waverly almost had as much trouble breathing as a few seconds ago. Or maybe that was because her sister tasting her own cum and pussy juice on her lips and tongue was just so wonderfully perverted. Or the fact that Wynonna stood up while holding onto the other brunette and seem to effortlessly walk around with Waverly clutching onto her like a spider monkey. God, she was so strong. When did she get this strong? It didn't matter, because the way Wynonna carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom without breaking the kiss told Waverly that their night of fun had only just begun.


End file.
